Un bello recuerdo
by Etterna Fanel
Summary: Nunca habia pasado ese tipo de festejos, pero ahora que lo conocia, empezaba agradarle, aunque la persona mas importante no la tuviera en cuenta ..AUMENTE ALGUNAS COSAS ASI QUE PASEN Y VUELVAN A LEER!


**Esta historia le fueron agregadas algunas escenas más, así que pasen y vuelvan a leer. **

**Gracias.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NAVIDAD CONTIGO

By

Ettena Fanel

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Rápido! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? - grito una furica la chica con traje negro.

¡Ya cállate! ¡Tu voz hace que pierda la concentración! - respondió de la misma forma el chico.

¡No es mi culpa que seas tan lento en todo! - refuto, regalándole una mirada asesina - ¡y no me estés callando!

¡Si no fueras tan enana, tal vez ese maldito Hollow no se nos hubiera escapado! - corría mientras gritaba.

¡Podrían guardar silencio! Ustedes son peor que Kiyone y Sentarō, no se por que diablos estoy con ustedes – ahora era Renji quien se quejaba – ¡los dos son una molestia!

¡Renji! – chillo ofendida la pequeña shinigami.

Más el inútil de Ichigo – corrigió veloz el pelirrojo. Rukia sonrió complacida.

¡Si serás..! – el naranja mordió su labio callando la palabrota que estaba a punto de decir. Lo único que Renji hacia era quedar bien con su amiga de toda la vida, y vaya que si era toda la vida – …imbécil – bien no aguanto.

¡Óyeme, tú idiota! ¡¿A quien llamas imbécil? ¡Imbécil! – paro de golpe frente al shinigami sustituto.

¡No estoy viendo a otra persona más! ¿O si? L- a- m- e b- o- t- a- s..

¡Quieren callarse de una buena vez por todas par de tontos! – rugió la pequeña fiera – no se por que tengo que estar con ustedes – froto sus ojos -¡Renji! Iras al lado sur de Karakura.

Pero ….- trato de refutar pero al ver la mirada asesina decidió guardar silencio - ¿Tú que harás?

Iré con Ichigo, al lado oeste – respondió sin ponerle mucha importancia al asunto, característico de ella- el Hollow no debe estar lejos.

¡¿Que? ¡Y por que diablos tienes que ir tú con él!

Ah, perdón, olvide que te gusta tener momentos a solas con Ichigo – soltó una traviesa broma la pequeña shinigami, aunque bastante harta del asunto.

¡QUEE! ¡¿Estas loca? – grito como loco el ofendido sustituto.

Andando, no quiero pasar más tiempo en el mismo lugar que aquel idiota – dijo el pelirrojo algo asqueado por el comentario. Entre más lejos estuviera de aquel imbécil muchísimo mejor.

¡ESE…!

¡Ichigo!

¡¿Qué? – le miro fulminándola con la mirada

¿No piensas venir o qué?

Soltó una maldición y corrió detrás de su compañera, sin lugar a duda su carácter era mil veces peor que el de él.

Maldita enana..

¿Qué dijiste? - miro por el rabillo del ojo.

Que estás muy lenta – acelero el paso, dejándola a unos metros mas atrás- si no te apresuras lo dejaras escapar…otra vez – sonrió de lado.

¿Otra vez..?- miro ingenua al naranjito - ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡Si serás…! ¡El culpable de todo esto eres tú! – le alcanzo de un solo suspiro – ¡si no hubieras estado mirándome como bobo no estaríamos en este lío!

Ichigo se sonrojo, parando en seco en pleno cielo.

¡No te estaba mirando! - defendió sumamente ofendido.

¿A no? ¿Entonces que era la cara de idiota que me lanzabas?

No te creas la importante enana ¿Quién quisiera estar mirándote? – levanto las manos al aire despreocupado – existen mejores cosas que ver que a una endemoniada y poco atractiva shinigami – termino con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Por una par de segundos espero, gritos, golpes, insultos provenir de la boca de su compañera, incluso un par de cortes por parte de su espada, los que increíblemente NUNCA llegaron. Miro a un lado pensando que tal vez no lo hubiese escuchado.

Su sorpresa fue qué, sí, sí lo había escuchado, pero no estaba pegando gritos, ni maldiciones, no, estaba ahí tranquila, mirándolo, dejando que la brisa nocturna moviera uno que otro de sus mechones negros.

¿Tú lo crees? – formulo con su mirada violeta sobre la miel - ¿Lo crees?

Ehm…yo..- no supo que mas responder, esa pregunta lo había desconcertado.

Si eso es lo que piensas.. – pestaño y dio media vuelta para seguir buscando a su misión –..esta bien.

Yo..- pero fue tarde, ella salió corriendo.

Habían encontrado al Hollow kilómetros mas adelante peleando con su pelirrojo amigo, al que por lo que veían, le estaba costando trabajo terminarlo.

Some no mai, tsukishiro - se escucho a su espalda, era Rukia que venia a su ayuda, el viento congelado rugió feroz, como su dueña. Había blandido su espada acabando con el Hollow minutos antes que Ichigo llegara - ¿Te encuentras bien Renji?

Si, gracias – llevo su mano a una herida en el brazo – solo llego a rozar el mal nacido.

Lo veo – levanto la manga negra dispuesta a dar primeros auxilios – no es muy profunda.

¿Ya ha acabado? – dijo el recién llegado, mirando los fragmentos de cristal que se esparcían por la atmósfera – pensé que primero te mataría ese Hollow, pero estaba equivocado. Si que eres bueno Renji.

¿Cómo que..? ¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿PENSABAS QUE NO LO ERA IDIOTA!

Ichigo levanto los hombros.

Rukia termino con él – le dijo mientras la observaba curarlo – fue gracias a ella.

Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente, un eterno silencio. Ichigo pudo observar a su amigo, mirar con devoción el trabajo que hacia la pelinegra sobre su brazo. La atmosfera que se formaba cuando aquellos dos se encontraban, era un mundo donde él no podía entrar, donde no era bienvenido, donde aunque intento, no pudo entrar. Siempre que ellos se metían en aquel espacio privado a él lo dejaban en un segundo plano. Uno que ¿Por qué no decirlo? No le gustaba.

Listo, se que no es muy bueno pero dejara de sangrar – se levanto del piso con una linda sonrisa en los labios – en cuanto llegues a la sociedad de almas ve con la capitana Unohana.

Sí, no es necesario que lo digas – dijo, también parándose del suelo y darle un coscorrón a aquella cabeza negra. Ella volvió a esbozar aquella encantadora sonrisa que pocas veces daba y mostraba. Eran pocos los mortales que podían disfrutar de ella.

El sustituto miraba con atención aquella escena, si hubiera sido él el que le propinara ese golpe, ya estaría en el suelo lamentándolo. No cabía duda que la relación que llevaban era de muchos años, más de los que él podría imaginarse. Miro hacia otro lado, algo celoso de aquel lazo especial que tenían esos dos.

Vámonos, hace un frió del demonio aquí – pidió Renji adelantándose por el camino. Rukia se detuvo para tomar su espada y colocarla en su cinto.

Rukia.. – llamarón a su espalda.

¿No piensas venir? - pregunto sin mirarlo si quiera – comienza a soplar un viento más frió – y siguió a Renji.

.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, sin novedad alguna. La plática a la tienda de Urahara había sido muy ruidosa a diferencia de esta. Miro su espalda. ¿Ella estaría molesta?

Oye ena…

Que bien, estamos en casa – interrumpió, cruzo la puerta y entro en ella – que descanses, nos vemos mañana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se estiro sobre su cama, mas relajado. La noche anterior había entrado a su dormitorio sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a su padre y empezara hacer un escándalo como siempre.

¡ICHIGOOOOO!

Ya se le hacia extraño.

Solo vio los trocitos de vidrio volar por todas partes. Eso le hizo pensar en el dueño de la vidriería, aquel dulce anciano que sin duda se estaba volviendo rico gracias al idiota de su padre.

¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA VIEJO! ¡CUANDO APRENDERAS A NO ENTRAR POR MI VENTANA!

Pero Ichigo, si entrara por la puerta tal vez no te agarraría con las manos en la masa – declaro con una risita, dando miradas rápidas por todo el cuarto.

El color de las mejillas de su primogénito comenzaron a tomar un color vivo. Ese padre suyo era un completo pervertido

Ahora dime ¿dónde la tienes?

¡¿A QUIÉN?

¡Pues a Rukia-chan! ¿Quién más si no?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la planta baja, podían escuchar gritos, golpes y cosas romperse desde el cuarto de su hermano.

Este día comenzó temprano – decía Karin fastidiada – comienzo a creer que ese hombre no es nuestro padre.

Yuzu sonrió y dio el plato a la pelinegra.

¿Rukia- chan no a despertado? – pregunto la pequeña castaña.

Ella salió muy temprano, al parecer tenia cosas que hacer – comenzó a desayunar.

Oh, solo espero que este bien abrigada, la mañana esta muy fría.

Ese maldito viejo – sacudió su saco mientras conjuraba maldiciones sobre su padre - ¿Quién tiene que estar bien abrigada?

Ichi-nii – sonrió Yuzu - ¿solo te llevaras eso? Hace mucho frío – dijo y salió corriendo hacia el armario, donde le entrego dos abrigos.

¿Y eso..? – miro los dos.

Para ti y Rukia – menciono Karin – se fue sin más que su saco, supongo que morirá de frió antes del medio día. ¿Pero creo que no será un problema verdad? - pregunto, haciendo evidente que tal vez no le ocasionara ningún problema, pues ya estaba muerta, por así decirlo.

¡Ichigo! ¿¡Qué esperas para ir a alcanzarla! – salió su padre de la nada, pegándoles un susto de muerte – uno nunca sabe con que problemas haya a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Podrían aparecer dos malhechores y querer robarle su inocencia! – grito mientras soltaba un sonoro llanto y corría al mega poster de su difunta Masaki - - ¡MI TERCERA HERMOSA HIJA EN MANOS DE AQUELLOS HORRIBLES HOMBRES! ¡OH MASAKI! ¡SU BELLA INOCENCIA SERA ARREBATADA ANTES QUE EL IDIOTA DE NUETRO HIJO LO HAGA!

¡Cállate viejo loco! – Karin gritaba desde el lado opuesto de la mesa.

¡Pero, pero..! – chillo otra vocecita a su lado – ¿y si le pasa eso? ¡Ichi-nii!

Ichigo movió la cabeza irritado, lo que más le preocupaba era que aquellos pobres diablos se cruzaran en el camino de la morena.

¡Qué estás esperando! ¡¿No piensas salvar la dignidad de mi futura nuera? – grito, lo tomó por el cuello y lo lanzo por la puerta.

¡Rescátala Ichi-nii!

Se levanto sumamente molesto del pavimento. Sacudió su uniforme y gruño irritado. ¡Ni siquiera había podido desayunar! ¡Carajo!. Levanto los abrigos y se dispuso a "salvar" a la morena de aquellos que la molestaran, y mientras hacia lo propio, le gritaría y culparía por no haberlo dejado desayunar.

¡Kurosaki- kun! ¡Kurosaki- kun! – saludaba una eufórica peli-naranja - buenos días Kurosaki- kun.

Inoue, buen día – dijo simple, para seguir caminando.

Hoy hace mucho frío, pero he venido preparada ¡mira! Traigo un delicioso té que yo he inventado, ¿sabias que mezclando algo agrio y dulce puede salir algo sumamente delicioso? – a Ichigo se le revolvió el estomago - ¿Y Kuchiki- san? Quiero darle a probar mi nuevo té– busco a la nombrada.

Salió muy temprano.

¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Entonces, hoy era el día! – se dijo feliz golpeando la palma de la mano.

_¿Qué día? –_miro intrigado a la chica – Inoue ¿tú sabes..?

Orihime saco estrellitas por los ojos.

No te lo puedo decir Kurosaki-kun – y salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela – perdona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La miro toda la clase, y ella no levantaba su mirada. En cuento cruzo la puerta del salón le aventó el abrigo, Rukia agradeció, y él miro aquel que se quitaba ¿De quién era? de ella no, estaba seguro. Lo puso a su espalda y comenzó la clase.

¡Mira pruébalo!

Ahm.. yo lo probare mas tarde Inoue , no tengo muchas ganas de un té – justifico sudando frío.

¿Tatsuki, tú quieres?

Aja – acepto sin más – ¿ya han pensado en sus regalos?

_¿Regalos? – _se pregunto Rukia mirando a su amiga de pelo corto.

¡Si! Ya tengo en mente que podría regalar – anuncio una emocionada Orihime – aunque no se si el dinero me alcance.

¡Bella Orihime, mi regalo para ti, será un gran abrazo lleno de mis mejores deseos! – anunciaba una entusiasta lesbiana saliendo despedida por el golpe de Arisawa.

Loca.

Mi linda Rukia aceptara un regalo hecho por mi, estoy seguro – decía un enamorado Keigo

Disculpen - miraron todos - ¿regalos?

¡Si! Es la época del año para hacerlo – informaba entusiasta la amiga – das regalos a las personas mas importantes para ti, si conoces lo que le gusta o lo que podría agradarle, se lo regalas. Les deseas una feliz noche buena y un año prospero, a su vez, si esa persona siente algún cariño por ti, te desea lo mismo y te da un lindo regalo.

¿Qué época del año? - Rukia volvió a preguntar, no entendía a que se referían, en la Sociedad de almas jamás había escuchado algo parecido, nunca lo había hecho. Todos le miraron raro.

Pues, ésta – respondió Arisawa y todos siguieron su plática emocionados.

Rukia seguía sin entender, esta era la época del año de regalos ¿pero que no podrían regalárselos en otro mes? El viento congelado rozó sus mejillas. Seguía caminando sin comprender el motivo de aquel festejo. ¿Por qué era un festejo no? se detuvo frente a un aparador y miro muchos foquitos ser colocados alrededor del vitral y ser iluminado por aquella pequeña luz que parpadeaba innumerables veces, coloreando a los pequeños animalitos que dormían dentro. El hombre, que dedujo que era el dueño, se le veía muy contento por colocar esas miniaturas de lamparitas.

¿Te gustan? – pregunto un caballero a su espalda.

Son muy lindos – respondió golpeando con el dedo índice el cristal, haciendo que los animalitos movieran veloces las orejas.

¿Y por qué no pasamos y los miramos más de cerca?

¿Urahara –san no tiene una tienda que atender? – volteo y miro de frente al rubio extraño

No hay que desaprovechar las ocasiones en que la hermana del honorable capitán Kuchiki anda sola – refiriéndose a su siempre acompañante – Además, si algo te pasara por hacerme el desentendido y no velar por tu seguridad, tendría serios problemas con más de una persona.

Rukia sonrió y acepto entrar.

¿Urahara-san, que es eso de los regalos en esta época? – le miro intrigada – esta mañana todo mundo hablaba de eso, pero en la Sociedad de almas, jamás lo hacemos.

¡Oh! Te refieres a lo que los humanos llaman navidad- se acomodo el sombrero verde - es una vieja costumbre que se tiene por estas épocas. Se hace cada año, se convive con la familia y los seres mas queridos que se tengan, amigos, novios, esposos, amantes, claro, en dado caso que se tengan y los regalos son una pequeña muestra de afecto, para con los seres a quienes aprecias.

¡Ah! A eso se referían – se mostro mas emocionada- ¿crees que si llevo un regalo a Nii-sama le agradara?

Pues …- medito un par de segundos, conociendo a Byakuya ni siquiera mostraría emoción alguna - ..podrías intentarlo, por que no. _Aunque no tengo, ni la más remota idea que le podría gustar a su expresivo hermano – _pensó el rubio.

También tendría que pensar en los demás – empezó hacer cuentas mentales y frunció el ceño – al idiota no le daré nada.

Urahara sonrió. Esos dos se la vivían peleando, era una clara forma de mostrase cariño, aunque ya le había dicho al peli-naranja que había "otras" maneras de mostrarse cariño.

Bueno, mira, se que seré el primero. Estiro su mano, dejándole ver un lindo peluche en forma de llavero.

Se que te gustan mucho los conejos – sonrío divertido.

¡Es muy lindo Urahara –san!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba feliz con su primer regalo en sus manos. Su primer regalo de.. ohm.. ¿Cómo lo habían llamado? A sí, regalo de navidad. Entro por la puerta de su casa.

¡MI TERCERA HIJA ESTA EN CASA! – fue un rayo, antes de poder esquivarlo ya se encontraba en los brazos de aquel hombre eufórico. Sin lugar a duda estaba distraída- ¡BIENVENIDA!

Ahm..s-si…llegue..

¡Papá la estas matando! –gritaba preocupada Karin desde la cocina.

¡Rukia –chan, no es tan desconsiderada como mi estúpido hijo! - decía muy conmovido - ¡puedo mostrarle mi enorme afecto!

¡YA SUELTALA!

El cuerpo Issin Kurosaki salió despedido unos cuantos estados lejos de la shinigami. Dejando caer a la pequeña peli-negra al suelo.

Ichigo azoto la puerta.

¡Ese viejo esta loco! – decía muy agitado, miro más abajo, con aquella mirada fría que solía tener cuando se molestaba, cuando algo le preocupaba, cuando algo iba mal, cuando algo se salía de sus manos sin poder evitarlo - ¡¿y tú, por que no me esperaste?

Lo olvide – respondió sin mirarlo.

Irritado.

¡CÓMO QUE LO OLVIDASTE! – doblemente irritado- ¿ASÍ DE SIMPLE? ¿SOLO ASÍ? ¡SIEMPRE REGRESAMOS JUNTOS!

Bueno, pues lo olvide.

Indiferencia.

¡ENDEMONIADA ENANA..! – triplemente irritado- ¡QUÉ CARAJOS PUDISTE HABER HECHO QUE LO OLVIDASTE!

Basta Ichigo no la molestes, si sigues gritándole te dejara – hablaba un serio padre a su espalda _¿Cómo diablos llego ahí? –_ debes tratar bien a mi futura nuera. Y la madre de tus hijos.

El sustituto estaba a poco de estallar. Rukia, que aun se mantenía en el piso, tomó su maletín, aquel abrigo, que Ichigo horas antes había visto y que no paso desapercibido por los ojos miel y, que seguía preguntándose ¿De quién carajos era? y, por último, pero no menos importante, un lindo conejito, que tomó con mucha delicadeza entre sus manos.

¡¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Rukia-chan trae un regalo a casa! –grito exaltado el mayor de los Kurosaki. Giro veloz - ¡ICHIGO, TE ESTAN ALEJANDO DE NUESTRA RUKIAA! – zarandeó a su estupefacto hijo.

¡Ya viejo, cállate! ¡Solo es un regalo, nadie la esta alejando de nadie! – soltaba Karin molesta.

¡Qué Rukia tiene novio!- salía gritando Yuzu, de quién sabe Dios donde, con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Ichi-nii!

¡No! .. ¡no..esperen..!

¿Cómo es que armaban semejante escándalo? ¿Acaso era más notorio el pobre animalito que apenas cabía en su pequeña mano, que el abrigo que no era suyo, y mucho menos de Ichigo? Sin duda esta familia era extraña.

¿¡Rukia, ya no quieres a mi Ichi-nii! – la tomaba por las manos la llorosa castaña - ¿te iras y nos dejaras?

¿¡Rukia-chan mi hijo no te ha cumplido como hombre?

El rojo vivo coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas. ¡Como se les ocurría gritar ese tipo de cosas!. Ella solo atinaba a negar a todas sus preguntas.

¡MASAKI, NUESTRO HIJO SE HA PERDIDO! – miro enojado a Ichigo y tomó de la mano a Rukia, la acerco a su hijo y la empujo a los brazos del peli-naranja que yacía sin moverse – ¡Ichigo, ve a tu cuarto con mi nuera y no salgas hasta que la hagas feliz!

Exploto.

¡¿QUEEEEÉ! ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡NO PIENSO HACER..- la miro sonrojado y sumamente irritado – HACERLE NADA VIEJO PERVERTIDO! – se alejo furioso a su cuarto, del cual no salió, al menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Quieres más té? – ofreció Yuzu desde la cocina después de la odisea de aquella tarde.

Sí – acepto mirando con una sonrisa la mesa, donde estaba su primer regalo.

Veo que te ha gustado mucho el regalo, no dejas de mirarlo – señalo Karin desde el sofá y que no había dejado de observar sus reacciones. Rukia solo asintió contenta. Ella se levanto y quedo sentada mirándola fijamente - ¿te lo regalo algún pretendiente? – solo lo hacia para estar segura, no es que fuera a correr a decírselo a su hermano como una chica chismosa, no, solo que si resultaba cierto- que esperaba que no- ella iría personalmente a advertirle al pobre que la pretendía, que si no quería sufrir una muerte prematura y, quizás lenta y muy dolorosa – que era muy seguro que la tendría - se alejara de la peli-negra. Por bien de su salud mental.

Ahm..pues..

A Rukia se le iluminaron los ojos y Karin se puso rígida. ¿Entonces..si?

¿Yuzu, quieres ir con tu encantador padre al supermercado?

¡Oh! Ajam ¿Karin, vamos?

Un silencio inundo la habitación en donde estaban los cuatro. Eso dio a entender que la compañera de su hermano no continuaría con lo que minutos antes había preguntado.

Pues ya que – se levanto perezosa del sofá, derrotada. Tomaron sus abrigos y salieron.

Rukia- chan, tienen la casa para ustedes – guiño el ojo – aprovechen.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar.

Hollow – dijo y se dispuso a salir. Corrió escaleras arriba, dejando su cuerpo sobre la cama. Abrió la ventana y salto.

Te estabas tardando – le dijo parado en el poste frente a su cuarto. Ella levanto una ceja sin ponerle mucha atención, tomó el lindo monito y lo coloco en su cinto. Ichigo miro aquel acto – es horrible.

Pues si no te gusta, no lo veas – dijo tajante – se que tu falta de buen gusto hace que todo te parezca horrible – y se fue.

Pst, maldita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

¡Oh! ¡Claro que te acompaño Kuchiki –san!

Gracias Inoue – sonrío complacida – no se mucho de estas festividades, así que no tengo idea que podría comprar o a donde.

Yo las acompaño – se ofreció Tatsuki – ahora que lo pienso jamás hemos salido las tres.

¡Es cierto! – dijo ofendida Orihime, miro a la morena - ¡siempre que te decía que pasáramos tiempo juntas nunca lo cumplías!

Es cierto – recordó aquellas veces, pero siempre se cruzaban problemas – bueno es el momento.

¡Tarde de chicas! – grito Tatsuki.

Las demás rieron.

¿Por qué no le pides al tonto de Ichigo que te acompañe? - formulo su compañera. Rukia oculto las manos en las bolsas y estiro los labios.

Por eso, por tonto.

Arisawa se doblo de risa, sin duda la joven Kuchiki le caí muy bien, siempre aportaba mas apodos a su viejo amigo, siempre tan dispuesta a molestarlo

Quiero tener todos los regalos antes de salir de vacaciones, solo tenemos – conto la peli-naranja con los dedos - ¡dos días! ¡Pronto, pronto!- salió despavorida rumbo al salón y tomar su lista de compras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Creo que le gustara a mi Nii-sama – abrazaba la enorme bolsa orgullosa. Aquel día de compras con las chicas le había gustado enormemente. Tenia que repetirlo. Se dijo.

Veo que saliste a comprar tus regalos – salió una voz a su espalda. La morena volteo y asintió contenta – espero que haya uno para tu apuesto nuevo padre.

Asintió.

De sus ojos salieron estrellitas y corazones - ¡AH, PERO QUE LINDA TERCERA HIJA TENGO! –abrazo a la pequeña shinigami - ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI! ¡Tu querida madre estará mirando orgullosa desde el cielo!

¿Mi..madre? – repetía apretada en el pecho del hombre. _¿Qué madre? –se preguntaba._

Isshin Kurosaki camino junto a su tercera hija, ayudándole con las compras.

¿Kuchiki Rukia?

Ambos pararon al escuchar el nombre de la mujer. El mayor de la familia examino al chico unos metros mas atrás de ellos, sin duda era un año mayor que Rukia y su hijo.

Soy uno de tus compañeros...

Aori – se adelanto ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

Él, feliz y encantado de que lo haya reconocido se inclino en forma de saludo. Era, como lo pensaba Isshin, un año más adelantado que ambos jóvenes. Lo conoció gracias a Arisawa que gentilmente los había presentado unas semas atrás, a petición de él, claro, al menos eso le dijo su amiga cuando estuvieron a solas. Ella, Rukia, solo sonrió, tenia un nuevo amigo.

Aori – llamo una vez más Rukia – esta mañana..

¡Lo siento! – dijo veloz – tenia practica y no pude llegar – sonrojado – lo siento.

La shinigami sonrió para tranquilizarlo, no estaba enojada. Solo quería regresar lo que tan gentilmente le había prestando aquella mañana que se vieron, supuso que lo necesitaría.

Te he visto cruzando la calle y…- miro sus manos y las estiro - no quise esperar hasta mañana.

Gracias - sonrió angelicalmente, como ella solía hacer – es muy amable de tu parte.

De nada – el chico se sonrojo- puedes abrirlo si quieres.

Rukia hizo lo propio y miro emocionada su segundo regalo.

Es muy bonita, gracias –se quito la bufanda café y se coloco la color vino.

Ese color te va bien – dijo perdido el apuesto joven - espero que podamos conocernos mejor. Si tú quieres, claro. – ella asintió complacida y a él se le ilumino la mirada.

Isshin que se mantenía neutral, levanto una ceja dispuesto a entrar en acción. Aquel joven era valiente, no cabía duda, pero ¿Qué no sabía con quién pretendía rivalizar?

¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi tercera y hermosa hija? – pregunto muy cerca de la cara del conmocionado chico, asustando a los dos jóvenes que mantenían una platica tranquila.

¿U-usted..es su padre?

Señor Isshin..- trato de interrumpir Rukia.

¡Si! Soy su amoroso padre, y su madre estaría orgullosa de mí si alejo a los pretendientes extraños. ¿Dime que pretendes con ella?

P-pues ..solo quiero conocerla mejor, solo eso señor.

¡Ah! Yo creo que mejor nos vamos – jalo la morena a su "supuesto padre" – ¡gracias por tu regalo Aori, me ha gustado mucho!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡OH MASAKI!

¿Y ahora qué le pasa al viejo? – pregunto Ichigo terminando de entrar a la casa.

Pues, que se puso como loco al ver que un pretendiente se le acercaba a Rukia – dijo con tono despreocupado la melliza Karin. El sustituto miro a su padre llorando.

¡ICHIGO! ¿Dónde estabas cuando aquel sujeto abordo a Rukia –chan? – se acerco como rayo – como hombre es tu deber cuidar de nuestras mujeres.

¿Qué..?

Sonó un celular en la cocina, Ichigo de inmediato supo de quien se trataba. Rukia salió despacio sin ser vista por los integrantes de su familia, para correr escaleras arriba. Soltó un bufido y aventó a su progenitor lejos para dar alcance a la peli-negra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Fue tu culpa!

¿¡Mía! ¡Tú querías salvar al estúpido conejo! ¡Si lo hubieras dejado no abrías caído al río!

¡Callate! ¡Estas celoso por que a ti no te han regalado nada! ¡Y dudo mucho que lo hagan!

_Celoso, no por el bendito conejo. Si no, por quien se atrevió a regalárselo_

¡No seas tonta! ¿Por qué tendría que sentir eso tan estúpido? ¡Y sobre todo por ti!- comenzó a burlarse sin mucho tacto -de hecho me sorprende que alguien te haya regalado algo, siendo tan enana nunca pensé que se percataran de tu presencia.

Rukia sacudió el empapado traje y lo miro por unos minutos largos. Su rostro estaba serio y contenido de un sentimiento oculto.

Para que veas que sí hay alguien que puede verme – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a casa dispuesta a secarse y tomar un baño caliente.

Ichigo trato de hablar en vano. Torció el gesto, mirando a otro lado molesto. Todo lo estaba haciendo más grande. ¡Que idiota era!

…

_Estornudo._

Ese maldito, que ni pensara que le compraría algo.

_Estornudo._

Compraría regalos para todos, menos para ese idiota.

_Estornudo._

¿Cómo diablos perdió el equilibrio? Jamás ¡jamás! Había sido tan poco habilidosa.

_¿Por qué tendría que sentir eso tan estúpido? ¡Y sobre todo por ti!_

Idiota.

Y metió la cabeza en el agua caliente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tos… Tos_

Creo que te enfermaras – le miro por el rabillo del ojo Ishida, que le dio alcance a la morena – ha comenzado hacer mucho mas frio y tú solo has salido con eso.

_Tos… Tos_

Rukia se acomodo la bufanda vino y cerro su abrigo negro. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza y su pecho de tanto toser.

Todo fue por culpa de ese idiota – se quejo, pegándose instintivamente más al cuerpo de Ishida. Él, que no se molesto en lo más mínimo, la dejo estar, comprendiendo que tenia frio.

¿Kurosaki? – presto atención a la morena cuando asentía – era de suponer, el animal no sabe tratar a las personas, y menos a una mujer.

No es necesario que lo menciones – _Tos..Tos - _yo misma lo he vivido.

_Tos ..Tos_

Entraron juntos, muy juntos según los ojos miel que los miraba desde su asiento. Frunció el ceño. Ella seguía sin mirarlo y ni lo saludo al momento de sentarse. Ichigo desvío su mirada y miro al Quincy que seguía parado a un lado del pupitre de Rukia, y que lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Estúpido – dijo por lo bajo. Uryū inclino el rostro hacia la morena y le susurro algo. Ella asintió y sonrió.

¡Cállense! - todos seguían hablando sin prestar atención a la amargada profesora - ¡SE CALLAN O LOS REPRUEBO A TODOS! – el silencio de hizo presente – bueno, ahora que tengo su atención, mañana es el ultimo día de clases, así que he decidido que nos tomemos ese descanso para una pequeña convivencia.

¡SIIIIIIIII! – gritaron todos al unísono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Veo que te encuentras de mal humor.

Cállate Uryū – sonrió complacido - ¿Me pregunto por qué el shinigami sustituto esta furioso? ¿Será con respecto a cierto regalo que le dieron a cierta chica peli-negra que ambos conocemos? – medito un momento - ¿será acaso que se encuentra celoso?

Ichigo bufo.

Ah, no, no lo creo, dudo que sienta eso por ella – quito sus gafas y las limpio – bueno, entonces no le importara que otra persona la este abordando en el pasillo en estos momentos – se puso sus gafas y se vio completamente solo en la azotea de la escuela.

Sonrió.

En definitiva su compañero era un idiota.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahm …yo..yo

Tos..Tos

Rukia miro algo impaciente al pobre chico que le costaba formar una frase completa. Forzó una sonrisa, su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Además tenía prisa, iba a ver a su nuevo amigo para entregarle su abrigo. ¿Cuánto más tardaría? No le veía ganas de seguir hablando.

_Tos…Tos_

¡Quiero que recibas éste regalo! – grito casi aventando el obsequio.

Parpadeo sorprendida por la acción.

Ahm, gracias.

Puedes abrirlo, lo compre pensando en ti – se sonrojo, mirándola con anhelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No es que fuera a mirarla ¡no! Solo que no quería seguir escuchando al idiota de Ishida. Cuando paro justo a un lado del salón de profesores, pudo ver a la morena sonreír tontamente y al tipo_- el cual JAMAS olvidaría su rostro_- darle un obsequio. El tipo se moría de nervios.

En cuanto ella se disponía a abrir el regalo - _el ya muerto chico_- se acerco y deposito un beso sobre la mejilla roja de Rukia, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a la shinigami. Ella se encontraba sorprendida, ni tiempo le dio de hablar, pues el chico salió huyendo.

Vio que con mucha paciencia abrió el obsequio y sonrió.

Rukia dio media vuelta dispuesta a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba el peli-naranjo, y él tenia que limar las asperezas, pero una vez más fue detenida.

¡Rukia!

Ichigo, que estuvo apunto de revelar su escondite, se detuvo y miro unos metros más atrás de la shinigami. ¿Quién era?

¡Rukia!

Aori – le llamo.

El oji-miel frunció el ceño. Lo conocía.

Iba a encontrarte donde quedamos – confeso Rukia, impresionando a más de uno.

Yo también – dijo – pero tengo entrenamiento y me iba a ser imposible verte a la hora que quedamos. Arisawa me dijo que acababas de salir, así que prefería alcanzarte. Espero que no te moleste.

No, estás ocupado – ella estiro el abrigo. ¡_Era de él_! – se dijo Ichigo y miro seriamente al chico.

¿No tienes frio? – le pregunto tomando el abrigo – puedes quedártelo si tienes frio. Esta mañana hemos estado unos grados menos que ayer – miro su cuello – veo que la traes puesta.

¿Mm?.. Ah, si, me gusto mucho, gracias, me ha calentado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Has recibido muchos regalos – mencionaba sorprendida la chica de lentes.

¡Mira también yo! – decía Inoue feliz - Kuchiki-san es muy popular.

Ese comentario llego a los oídos de cierto furioso oji-miel, rompiendo el lápiz en su mano atrayendo la atención de cierto chico de anteojos.

No es de esperarse Rukia es …- miro al sustituto y sus ojos advertían _"habla y muere" _sonrió en sus adentros_ – _adorable.

¿Lo crees? – pregunto emocionada la peli-negra.

Claro que sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Aquel horroroso día termino. No le había dirigido la palabra durante el trascurso a casa, ni mucho menos durante la cena. Todo giraba alrededor de los dichosos regalos y las bromas pesadas de su padre con respecto a su persona, los cuales no respondió. A los múltiples pretendientes que tenia su "tercera hija".. y eso fue todo lo que escucho, se levanto de la mesa y se fue al cuarto a dormir.

Aquella mañana era mucho mas fría que las anteriores. Abrió sus cortinas y vio sus vidrios empeñados, sin duda seria una blanca navidad. Tomo un baño caliente, bajo a tomar su desayuno con la misma indiferencia de siempre.

Buenos días Ichi-nii – saludaba Yuzu dando su plato.

Buenos días - tomo asiento y miro por las escaleras _¿Esa enana no pensaba bajar a desayunar? ¡Qué ni pensara que la esperaría! ¡Qué lo hicieran aquellos tipos! _– si no terminas, llegaras tarde.

Karin miraba a su hermano sin pronunciar palabra alguna ¿Cuándo es que ese hermano suyo preguntaría por su pequeña "amiga"? los minutos transcurrían y su boca no pronunciaba nada. Sus ojos solo iban del plato a las escaleras. Miro al oji-mil soltar un bufido y levantarse de su asiento, tomar su mochila y salir azotando la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buenos días Kurosaki-kun – saludo la bien dotada amiga - ¿Dónde esta Kuchiki –san?

Él no contesto y siguió caminando.

¡ICHIGOOOO! – grito Keigo y corrió a su encuentro, pero este lo mando lejos. No se encontraba de humor para sus cosas.

Está de mal humor.

Uryū, buenos días.

Buenos días Orihime – miro por los lados - ¿Kichiki no esta, verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Solo lo se.

Entraron al salón.

Bien ¿todos estamos presentes? Bien, bien..pues…

¡Kuchiki no ha llegado! – grito un desesperado Keigo, mirando por todos lados con ojos llorosos.

Ah, con que ella falto – miro el lugar vacio. – tendrá un buen motivo. Su padre hablo, así que no importa.

¿Cuatro pares de oídos habían escuchado mal? ¿El padre de su compañera? ¿Tenia uno? ¿Byakuya..? Todos se miraron preguntándose lo mismo. Ichigo desvío la mirada hacia la ventana despreocupado. Seguro que a la enana se le había hecho tarde por andar viendo ese programa ridículo y fingió la voz, eso era todo, a ella se le daban muy bien ese tipo de cuestiones, actuar era lo suyo, ni siquiera debía de mal gastar su tiempo en eso.

¡Comencemos con nuestro convivio! – Gritaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué crees que le haya pasado Uryú?

Tal vez esta cansada de ver el espantoso rostro del idiota de Kurosaki hasta en la escuela– se burlo sin podérselo evitar – o quizás sus admiradores le atosigaron tanto que decidió alejarse. Aunque me voy por la primera opción – continuo con una risita.

Si, ayer la vi a la salida con un par de chicos - dijo el expresivo Sado.

Ichigo detuvo el paso ¿_Qué, también Chad estaba en su contra_?

¡QUE TENGAN UNAS MUY BUENAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO!

¡MANDA UN BESO LLENO DE AMOR A MI ADORADA KUCHIKI! ¡DILE QUE LA ADORO Y LA VISITARE!– ese era Keigo. Ichigo le advirtió con la mirada. Inténtalo y eres hombre muerto. El pobre salió huyendo, gritando algo como ¡Eres un traidor!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camino lento, muy lento por las calles de Karakura con aura oscura, nadie que tuviera buen juicio se hubiera acercado.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, casi podía ver la cara de felicidad de Rukia frente al televisor mirando ese estúpido programa del conejo deforme.

¡MASAKIII!

Pero lo que vio fue totalmente diferente a lo que pensó. Su padre estaba llorando a mares junto al mega poster de su difunta madre.

¡ NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA..! ¡NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA..!

Dejo caer la mochila. _Rukia ¿Dónde estaba? ¿No había fingido_?

¡ICHIGOO! - zarandeó al joven violentamente - ¡RUKIA- CHAN!

Aventó a su padre y subió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la recamara de la joven shinigami y no la vio por ningún lado. Abrió el pequeño ropero y vio las pocas pertenencias, ahí seguían ¿Entonces, dónde estaba ella? ¡Dónde! Mi les de imágenes pasaron como flash por su cabeza ¿Había pasado algo y se la habían llevado? Bajo apresurado por las escaleras. Tenía que ir con Urahara y pedirle, exigirle, que lo dejara pasar a la Sociedad de almas. Apretó los puños. Byakuya, si Byakuya tenia algo que ver en todo esto o cualquier otro, él..- sus ojos brillaron - ¡NADIE SE LA QUITARIA! ¡NADIE!

¿A dónde vas Ichi-nii? – lo detuvo justo en la puerta de la casa.

A buscar a Rukia.

¡ICHIGO, TÚ ERES EL RESPONSABLE! – lloro el padre abrazando a la pequeña Yuzu - ¡DEBES HACERTE CARGO!

Karin soltó un suspiro desde el sofá. Había presenciado el cambio violento de su hermano. Si no lo detenía iría a buscarla hasta por debajo de las rocas.

Ichigo – le llamo con calma - ella no fue a ningún lado, esta en tu habitación.

Una vez más, Ichigo azoto la puerta y corrió por las escaleras directo a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo de golpe. Observo aquel cuerpo delgado y frágil, que, boca abajo dormía en su cama, cubierta por unas frazadas.

Se desmayo en la entrada de la casa- informo Karin entrando al cuarto y mirando a Rukia – en cuanto te fuiste ella bajo, y papá le dijo que se veía realmente enferma, pero no hizo mucho caso, pregunto si ya te habías ido y en cuento tomó la perilla se desvaneció, papá llego antes de que se golpeara la cabeza y la trajo a tu cuarto.

Ichigo se acerco, tenia las mejillas muy rojas, como sus labios, y podía ver que estaba muy incomoda con tanta cobija sobre su debilitado cuerpo. Tenía su frente algo perlada y el ceño fruncido.

Tiene mucha temperatura y no quiere despertar. Por eso el escándalo de allá abajo. El viejo estuvo a punto de darle un baño, pero después recapacito y dijo que te esperaría para que tú lo hicieras ya que seguramente ya tenían cierta confianza - Su hermano sintió como una vena le saltaba en la frente, solo a su padre pervertido se le ocurría semejante cosa.

¿Quieres comer?

Ahora no.

Bien, te traeré comida más tarde ¿te parece? – y salió del cuarto.

Se acerco a la cama y se sentó a un lado de la shinigami, la miro por interminables minutos, apartando el mechón que resbalaba por su rostro y sin proponérselo comenzó a acariciar la caliente mejilla. Su mano debió estar fría pues el cuerpo reacciono pegando un saltito. Ichigo sonrió.

Maldita enana. Quien diría que no era una de tus actuaciones – susurro con más tranquilidad, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

La luna se asomo por el cielo oscuro, mientras el frio golpeaba todo a su paso. La habitación estaba en total silencio, solo se escuchaba un par de tranquilas y pausadas respiraciones. Había quedado dormido en la misma posición desde su llegada, ella parecía mas tranquila, aunque la fiebre no cedía. Se movió y bajo de la cama, prendiendo la pequeña lámpara de mesa y volvió a mirarla. Estaba un poco sudada y aparto las cobijas dejando respirar un poco su cuerpo.

Rukia.. – llamo bajito, moviéndola – despierta Rukia, tienes que comer algo.

Ella no respondía.

No deberías despertarla, deja que descanse. Lo que menos quiere ahora es comer, te lo aseguro- le aseguro su padre entrando con una charola de comida.

Pero..

No te preocupes, estará bien, es muy fuerte – tranquilizo al chico – ahora quiero que salgas.

¿Por qué? – no se fiaba de él.

¿O quieres verla desnuda? – pregunto pícaro – sabia que algo bueno heredarías de mi.

Viejo pervertido ¿Qué piensas hacerle? - amenazo con la mirada.

Solo la inyectare hijo pervertido, nunca pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de imágenes respecto a Rukia-chan– se burlo –pero debes saber que no permitiré que me hagas abuelo tan pronto.

¡Ya cállate! – salió furioso del cuarto, esperando fuera hasta que saliera.

Listo, puedes entrar.

¿Ya esta mejor?

Pues, aun no ha bajado como quisiera su temperatura, pero espero que para mañana se encuentre mucho mejor – suspiro – iré a dormir… ¡ah! ¿Piensas dormir en la misma habitación?

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Si supiera que no era la única vez, pero claro, si se llegara a enterar, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Estaré pendiente .. de cualquier extraño ruido…- estiro sus labios – recuerda que tengo muy buen oído – su hijo azoto la puerta.

Abrió sus ojos algo cansado, tenia mucho calor, veía borroso y todo se estaba moviendo ¿Por qué las cosas se movían tan rápido?

¿Ichigo.? …¿Por qué todo se mueve?

Rukia, nada se mueve ¿tienes hambre?

Quería enfocar y mirar a la persona que le hablaba, pero le era imposible.

S-sed – trago saliva – tengo sed.

La tomó entre sus brazos para sentarla, se sentó tras ella y apoyo su espalda en su pecho para que tuviera un mejor apoyo. Le acerco el vaso empinándolo para que pudiera beber.

¿Quieres más? – pregunto y ella negó, quedando dormida inmediatamente entre sus brazos. Se quedo por unos segundos en esa posición, era tan cómodo estar así con ella, sin que comenzaran a gritarse.

¿Ya despertó? – era Yuzu que preguntaba

Pidió agua y se volvió a quedar dormida.

Ah, que pena, vamos a ir con papá a comprar la cena ¿Quieres algo?

No –miro a Rukia – si ¿puedes comprar un par de jugos?

Seguro que le agradaría probar de esos jugos que tanto le gustaban.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Ya esta mejor? – pregunto Yuruichi con una taza de té caliente entre sus manos. Su mirada gatuna observaba cada expresión de su discípulo al momento de expresar detalles de la más joven de la honorable familia Kuchiki.

No ha querido probar bocado desde ayer, será por la fiebre – le miro. Había salido muy temprano de casa para que alguien le asegurara que no pasaba nada con su compañera que se negaba a despertar - ¿O, podría ser otra cosa?

¿Tú que dices Kisuke?

Mm, bueno, hay que comprender que Kuchiki no esta acostumbrada a esto, en la Sociedad de almas no se suelen enfermar de gripa, pero estando entre humanos todo puede pasar. El gigai esta diseñado para sentir como cualquier otro cuerpo y, también para enfermar. Pero comprendamos que la pequeña Rukia al no estar familiarizada con los virus, es lógico que se sienta realmente mal – decía Urahara –

Pero la pequeña hermana de Byakuya estará bien – sonrió Yoruichi ante el aspecto preocupado de su pupilo – ¡ja! si se llega a enterar que se encuentra enferma, mandará por ella y no la dejara regresar, es algo típico de él.

Que nadie le diga nada – miro con ojos asesinos a todos los presentes.

¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Nadie dirá nada – sonrió el sombrerero.

El oji-miel se levanto y salió de la tienda con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

Lo que un hombre es capaz por su chica – señalo la morena. Su compañero asintió – hasta amenazar a sus superiores.

Ambos rieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hasta que apareces

¿Qué hacen aquí? – frunció el ceño.

A nosotros también nos da gusto verte Kurosaki – respondió Ishida - vinimos a ver a Kuchiki, no te sientas tan importante.

Ella aun esta durmiendo.

¿Solo es un resfriado verdad? – preguntaba angustiada Inoue.

¡Oh, pero si tenemos visitas! ¿Por qué no pasan? ¡¿Ichigo, por qué no eres amable y los invitas a pasar?

No quiero…

…

….

¡Pasen, pasen!

Lo dejaron parado en la puerta sin prestarle atención. ¿Entonces para qué preguntaba, si los terminaría invitando él?

Todos comieron en su casa, hacían mucho escándalo, y él solo se preguntaba a que hora de marcharían y lo dejarían solo con la shinigami. El escándalo seguía en la planta baja y él subió a ver que todo estuviera perfectamente. Aun dormía y la fiebre había comenzado a bajar, eso sin lugar a duda le provoco una sonrisa.

¿Rukia? – la movió – despierta – ella frunció en ceño – despierta para que comas algo.

Negó sin abrir sus hermosos ojos.

Traeré algo de comer – anuncio y bajo. Todos lo miraban extrañamente. Miro a su padre y supo que él era responsable.

Kurosaki-kun, no pensé que tú…- no termino, pero su rostro estaba ultra-sonrojado.

_¿Qué él que ..? _

Vaya, nunca pensé que Kurosaki fuera tan...desesperado – dijo Ishida.

_¡Lo mataría! ¡Dios sabe que lo haría!_

Chad solo oculto su mirada.

_¡Si lo haría!_

Pobre de Kuchiki – dijeron los tres presentes.

_¡Que carajos les estaba contando su padre pervertido!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos corrieron al ver como golpeaba a su padre, era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

¿Ichigo? ¿Pasa algo malo?

No – acerco una bandeja de comida – tienes que comer. Ella negó.

_-Flash back- minutos atrás-_

_Solo les dije que conocía un método para hacer que la fiebre bajara_

_¡Que más! _

_Y que al parecer tu lo habías llevado acabo la noche pasada, por que Rukia comenzaba a mejorar._

_-Fin flash back-_

_**Si, claro que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo no? **_

_Flash back- un día atrás-_

_Hijo – tomó su hombro serio – si Rukia no mejora, existe un método que puede hacer que baje su temperatura._

_Ichigo preocupado, había estado tomando atención ante las posibles soluciones de su padre._

_Si ves que durante la noche empeora, quita las frazadas y el pijama, tratas de despertarla, por que si no, no tendría chiste – después de escuchar semejante sandez, noqueo a su padre - ¡Hacer sudar a una persona ayuda! ¡Mejorara muy pronto! ¡Solo cuídate! ¡Recuerda que eres aun muy joven para ser padre!_

-Fin flash back-

Bufo al recuerdo. Dejo la bandeja casi llena de comida en el lava platos. Se disponía a subir, cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Abrió con pesadez y malestar la puerta.

Hola.

Saludo el sujeto del otro lado de la puerta. Ichigo no contesto el saludo. Lo conocía, sabía quien era y para que estaba ahí.

Arisawa me dijo que Rukia estaba enferma ¿Cómo esta? ¿Puedo verla?

_¡¿Qué si podía?_

No.

Silencio.

¡Oh! Pero si es el amigo de mi bella hija – rompió aquel incomodo silencio el padre de Ichigo.

Señor – saludo - ¿podría verla?

Ichigo se tensó. Su maldito padre podría dejarlo entrar a sus dominios sin su permiso. Dio media vuelta para subir a su cuarto y cerrar por dentro si fuera necesario. Aunque eso nunca pasó.

_._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba sentada sobre la cama de Ichigo, mirando por la ventana aquel paisaje algo solitario y frio, lo dedujo por el paño en los vidrios y la escarcha que rodeaba la misma.

Esa mañana había amanecido mucho mejor, pero aun no podía levantarse de cama, llevaba cuatro días completos sin poder salir a combatir a los Hollow. Aunque realmente eso no le molestaba del todo. Se las tomaría como vacaciones.

¿Rukia-chan, puedo pasar?

Si.

Veo que ya te encuentras mejor – sonrió.

Gracias a usted –inclino la cabeza. Isshin se acercó y tomó su temperatura, examinándola a detalle.

Mi estúpido hijo te volvió a dejar sola ¿verdad?

Ahm, si, bueno, fue a … a comprarme algo, tenia mucha sed y quería un jugo – justifico rápidamente – es muy amable.

Aja – suspiro y saco de su espalda un regalo – mira, lo trajo uno de tus amigos el otro día, me pidió que te lo diera. Y dijeron que pasarían antes de navidad para felicitarte.

¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que ir con mi Nii-sama y entregarle su regalo! – aparto las cobijas y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

Rukia- chan, aun tienes fiebre y si sales recaerías y podría ser peor – volvió a taparla – tuviste mucha temperatura por dos días. Estoy seguro que tu Nii-sama no querría eso. _Y vendría a matarme por dejarte salir._ Pensó.

Si usted así lo dice. Pero ¿al menos podría llevarme a mi cuarto? estoy ocupando la cama de Ichigo y el querrá..

A él no le importa, con tal de tenerte cerca dormiría en el suelo – soltó una inmensa carcajada, provocando un sonrojo a la shinigami - y dime, ¿ya tienes todos los regalos?

Ahm, me falta uno… no tuve tiempo de comprarlo.

Y no creo que puedas – saco un extraño ramito – mira ¿Sabes que es esto?

Ella negó. ¿Cómo lo sabría, si apenas se enteraba de cierta celebración que ellos hacían?

Bueno, mira, esta ramita te puede salvar de muchos apuros, como este – movió frente de ella aquel objeto verde- Con esto, puedes olvidarte del regalo, esto es mucho mejor – le sonrió.

Rukia miro asombrada sin podérselo creer. ¿Cómo es que eso seria mejor que un regalo? Parpadeo y miro de tanto en tanto al hombre y a la ramita sin comprenderlo. Una explicación le seria de mucha ayuda.

Isshin ladeo la sonrisa completamente complacido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

_Oye.._

_¿Que quieres?_

_No es la forma de hablarle a tu padre._

_¿Qué quieres?_

_¿Ya tienes un regalo para Rukia-chan?_

_¿Y eso te importa? _

_Claro, quiero verla feliz – le sonrió- no serias un hombre si olvidas las ocasiones especiales. Créeme, no quieres averiguar como se ponen las mujeres cuando has pasado por alto esos detalles – codeo a su hijo - ¿o piensas darle una "sorpresita" en la noche?_

_._

Había caminado toda la mañana mirando los aparadores sin poder decidirse por algo. Todo lo que veía le parecía no tan adecuado para su compañera, y todo lo que pudo haberle dado, ya se lo habían regalado.

Siguió y se dio cuenta que era extraño no contar con la presencia de la enana, estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que ahora que no la tenia a su lado, se sentía solo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba en su escritorio el día siguiente, según él, leyendo. Rukia aun seguía durmiendo en su cama y no podía evitar pensar en el olor que podría contener su cama ahora que ella la ocupaba. ¿Seria a hierbas o dulce? Sin duda tendría que ser dulce, ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, lo suponía, o al menos esperaba que así fuera.

Daba miraditas a ella pegada a la ventana y su almohada. Aun seguía muy distante con él. Aun cuando pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados, ella no le dirigía palabra alguna, solo le respondía cuando era necesario, solo eso.

¡Oh!

La vio pegar un saltito y sonreír abiertamente. Se le veía emocionada por algo en le ventana. Vio como levanto la mano y se disponía abrir el seguro de la ventana

¡¿Que haces? ¡Esta helando allá afuera! – se paro, apartándole la mano del seguro de la ventana.

Cae nieve- dijo simple- en la Sociedad de almas nunca nieva. Es la primera vez que la veo con mis propios ojos – le sonrió abiertamente.

Su mano aun sostenía la de ella y no la aparto, no si Rukia no le decía nada.

¡Ichi-nii! Tienen visitas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Te ves mejor Kuchiki – san

Me siento mejor Inoue, gracias.

Kuchiki – llamo Ishida – este es de mi parte.

Abrió la caja y encontró envuelto en un delicado papel, un lindo y abrigador vestido.

Siempre le regalas vestidos a Kuchiki – san.

Es por que veo que le gustan mucho – se acomodo los lentes – además le hacen ver más bonita.

Una venita salto en una frente.

¡Oh, Ishida! Sin duda tu amor es grande – decía una Orihime y su sexto sentido – ¡lucha, lucha! ¡Estoy segura que lo lograras!

Veo que aun no le has dado nada – miro a ambos – y noto cierta fricción entre ustedes.

Eso no te importa.

Eres muy lento – se burlo – no dudaría que por eso, Kuchiki buscara al chico de aquella tarde.

Salió azotando la puerta de su cuarto.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntaba su padre desde la cocina sin recibir respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Después de aquello, paso la primera fiesta, la tan esperada navidad que Kuchiki Rukia anhelaba presenciar. Miro con asombro los foquitos y los adornos que colgaban por toda la casa y por toda la ciudad. Estaba realmente contenta de estar allí. Cuando fue capaz de salir del hogar, fue directamente a la casa de su Nii-sama, al que le entrego apenada y feliz su primer regalo de navidad.

El siempre expresivo hombre solo asintió con la cabeza y acepto su obsequio, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que al pasar a su lado, levanto su mano y acaricio su cabeza, un acto demasiado amoroso por parte del capitán.

Había repartido cada uno de sus regalos y ella a su vez recibía el propio. Pero el que no daría y sabia que no recibiría era por parte del que compartía la casa. Su esperanza se desvaneció cuando todos estaban cenando en navidad y comenzaron a dar obsequios, él solo se levanto y se aparto de todos. Eso no debería importarle, acomodo su vestido algo desilusionada y dolida. Miro su pulsera, ajusto su linda bufanda, miro sus bonitas botas y agarro con fuerza su bolso. Traía puesto todos los regalos que las personas mas importantes le habían dado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vago por toda la ciudad, el chiste era no estar encerado en su casa, no quería estar aguantando los chistes agridulces de su padre y miradas acusadoras por parte de las mejillas. Si, él sabia que había actuado mal, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Cuando llego a casa la encontró en silencio, algo extraño viniendo de su hogar. Aquel hombre que le llamaba padre no se veía por ningún lado. Llevo con cuidado su adquisición. Se dirigió a su habitación, abrió despacio la puerta y paro en seco, la vio ahí sentada junto a la ventana, con un lindo vestido blanco en su mayoría, los puños y el cuello en V eran de un color rosado, y algo apeluchado. Los ocho pares de botones los llevaba por enfrente. A su forma de ver, se asemejaba a un abrigo, pero realmente era un vestido muy bien hecho y en ella se le veía esplendido. En la parte inferior izquierda de la falda, tenia bordada una hermosa mariposa rosa que simulaba llevar un listón al vuelo. Sin duda él cuatro ojos era bueno en eso de la aguja e hilo, sin mencionar lo ingenioso.

Rukia- llamo un poco perdido en su ensoñación. La peli-negra no volteo – Rukia

¿Mm? Ah, no te escuche entrar Ichigo – se acomodo sobre la cama – mira Ishida es bueno es lo que hace – estiro las manos hacia los lados.

Si, lo veo.

El silencio fue largo, muy largo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Bueno, iré a ayudar a tu padre..- realmente no se sentía cómoda entando con él. Prefería mantener su distancia con respecto a Ichigo, además aun tenía su orgullo y no había olvidado sus palabras.

No esta – se adelanto a contestar – tal vez salió a comprar la cena.

Ah, ya veo – torció los labios – iré con Yuzu.

Tampoco esta, no hay nadie en casa.

Ah, bueno, iré a ver la tele..

¡¿Por qué diablos quieres irte?

¡¿Por qué me estás gritando? – respondió con otra pregunta sulfurada.

¡Porque se me da la gana!

¡Ichigo, eres un idiota! ¡Si quiero irme, me voy! ¡No tengo que pedirte permiso! – grito Rukia dispuesta a levantarse de la cama.

Perdón…

Rukia se detuvo en seco ¿Qué? Miro a Ichigo parado justo frente a ella.

¡¿Por que carajos estas pidiendo perdón?

Por no haber intentado si quiera en darte un regalo.

Rukia no pudo evitar estirar sus labios. ¿_Era broma?_

No te preocupes, las personas que si me notan y supongo que me quieren me han dado uno. ¿Cómo habías dicho aquella vez? – guardo silencio unos momentos pensando en aquellas palabras que realmente le habían dolido – "**de hecho me sorprende que alguien te haya regalado algo, siendo tan enana nunca pensé que se percataran de tu presencia**" si, eso dijiste. No te preocupes, no estoy molesta – se puso las botas - pero tenias razón, siendo tan enana el único que no se percato de mi presencia fuiste tú ¿gracioso, no? pero eso no importa, hay personas que lo han notado, además tampoco es como que yo te haya comprado algo..

No era necesario que le recordara lo notoria que era en la escuela y que todo mundo la mirara al pasar, eso era lo que más odiaba, que todo mundo la notara.

¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA, SI LA NOTO!

Si, bueno, me da gusto, voy a ver la tele – paso por su lado – si eso es lo que odias, deberías comenzar a mirar en otra dirección.

¡Rukia!

¡¿Qué quieres?

La tomó por el brazo, empujándola hacia la cama con mucha fuerza.

¡Eres un..! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡¿No sabes con quién estas tratando?– se incorporo para hacerle frente - ¡¿Quieres qué te lo recuerde?

¡Deja de estarme gritando!

¡¿YO? ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE EMPEZO IDIOTA! ¡Y NO ME ORDENES QUE..! – se detuvo de golpe, haciendo su cuerpo por instinto para atrás; cayendo nuevamente sobre la cama.

Ichigo la tomo por sorpresa. Mostro de golpe lo que ésta estaba tratando de ocultar desde que había entrado a casa, pero si seguían gritándose, jamás terminarían..

Es para ti.

Rukia parpadeo aun mirando a esa cosa.

Es..-¿era lo que creía? –miro a Ichigo y regreso su mirada a la cosita que traía en sus manos.

Si, no sabia que comprarte, todos ya habían acaparado lo que quería darte – confesó apenado, ofreciendo su obsequio.

La oji-violeta sonrió, esa sonrisa que al peli-naranja le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Es tan pequeñito – lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Como se que te mueres por los conejos, decidí comprarte uno – metió apenado sus manos al pantalón – su raza es polaca, son muy pequeños, así que no esperes que crezca más de lo que ya esta.

El lindo conejito era peludo, su pelaje era café con blanco y lucia tan tierno con sus orejitas caídas.

Es muy lindo, Ichigo – beso la cabecita de su nuevo animal.

La miro por interminables minutos, si, definitivamente así le gustaba estar con ella. Aunque claro, ahora el conejo tenía toda su atención, sus abrazos y caricias. Eso también irrito un poco al chico que esperaba algo más por parte de ella, al menos ¿un abrazo, no?

Bueno…

Gracias ..– se levanto veloz, lo jalo de la chaqueta, se puso de puntillas y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Eso lo dejo noqueado -..Ichigo.

_Dulce. Se dijo._

Ru..kia..

Ella lo miro confundida.

¿Qué..? ¿No te gusto?

Ese no era el problema y lo sabia. Si no que ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

No tengo nada que obsequiarte y tu padre me dijo..

_-Flash back-_

_Bueno, mira, esta ramita te puede salvar de muchos apuros, como éste – movió frente de ella aquel objeto verde- Con esto, puedes olvidarte del regalo, esto es mucho mejor – le sonrió_

_-Fin Flash back-_

Y que cuenta estuviera debajo de uno de esos – señalo al techo – diera un beso, eso contaría como un regalo y que la persona que lo recibiera estaría muy contenta, pero que fuera en los labios por que así demostraría el afecto que le tengo. Que era la tradición.

_¡Ese maldito degenerado!_ Apretó su puño. Miraba su techo repleto de muérdagos. ¿Qué pensaba que iba hacer? ¡Y por que diablos le había dicho eso a Rukia! Pero lo más importante es ¿¡CUANDO LOS PUSO! Después de pensar en todas las torturas que le haría a su viejo, su mente hizo un _clic. _Miro asustado a su compañera.

Rukia ¿A cuantos más les has dado este regalo?

Ah pues…

Ichigo comenzó a preparase para salir a golpear a cada uno de los que se hubieran atrevido a corresponder aquel beso. Pero sobre todo a uno que tenia metido entre ceja y ceja.

A ninguno, eres el primero – respondió abrazando a su conejito.

El alma volvió a su cuerpo. Masajeo su frente y la miro. Sin pensárselo ni dos veces la tomó por el rostro, acercando el propio para volver a unir sus labios. Rukia miraba asombrada ese acto tan inesperado.

Ichi…- trato de decir, pero solo provoco que el chico ahondara más en el beso. Empujo su cuerpo contra el pequeño, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama y rebotaran al contacto; sin romper el contacto de sus labios – ichi..

Siempre te he notado – beso su mejilla y bajo a su cuello – siempre lo hago – y regreso a sus labios – mentí cuando dije que no estaba celoso – un beso profundo – siento celos de todos y de todo – bajo sus besos al cuello abriendo un poco más la abertura del escote – siempre te noto.

¿Mentiste? – pregunto mordiendo sus labios al sentir las manos inquietas del chico sobre su cuerpo y sus labios besar más bajo de su cuello.

¡Si! ¡Mil veces si!

La shinigami sintió sus mejillas calientes, estaba correspondiendo el apasionado beso de Ichigo. Sintió las manos del joven pasar por su cintura y subir su pierna a un costado de la cintura masculina, provocando que el vestido dejara ver su muslo y que Ichigo tuviera libertad de acariciar su piel.

Él, dejo caer su pesado cuerpo sobre la mujer, ocasionando un rechazo de su parte, se separo un poco y vio el motivo, aun llevaba en brazos a su mascota. La aparto poniéndola en el piso y comenzó en donde se había quedado. Volvió a sus labios _dulces, _lo sabia, sabia que sabría así. Así como también supo aquella noche que había dormido de vuelta en su cama, el aroma que había dejado sobre sus sabanas a _hierba fresca._

Bien, si eso estaba pasando, era por culpa de su padre. ¿No siempre le decía que la hiciera feliz? Pues lo haría y de paso, se haría el mismo favor. Ya lo había estado esperando hace mucho, pero nunca se armaba de valor, y ahora, por fin.

Separo sus labios unos momentos.

Feliz navidad atrasada y Feliz año adelantado.

Rukia sonrió entre complacida y confundida. En definitiva, esta época del año comenzaba a gustarle.

Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa... ¿A quién viste aquella mañana que no me esperaste?

Ella simplemente sonrió.

¡¿Fue por aquel idiota verdad? .. ¡Responde!

Ichigo levanto una ceja irritado. Ya se encargaría él de alejarlo. Rukia suspiro.

Entonces hice bien en correrlo en aquella ocasión.

¡Ichigo!

¡¿Qué?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien, después de un año.

¡Jaja! No lo pude evitar y aumente una que otra cosa a este one- shote súper largo jajaja, aunque claro, sin hacer cambios drásticos a la historia original, por que a decir verdad, me gusto mucho. Solo que lo vi algo incompleto con respecto al chico que le regala a Rukia y la verdad quería poner celos a Ichigo … XD y quería que lo volvieran a leer . Me siento orgullosa de lo agregado.

¿Les gusto?

DEBO AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS LINDOS REVIEW`S LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUBI ESTE FIC. **Pues ahora lo he vuelto a subir XD vuelvan a dejar **jaja! Quiero saber si les gusto lo que aumente :P

FELIZ AÑO A TODAS Y TODOS

Y creo estar pensando en una segunda parte. Aunque aun no se XD.


End file.
